


The Regent and the Mountain Man

by Darksidechick



Series: The Ulterior Motives AU [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grieving, Jealousy, Mentions of Character Death, dark!Hans au, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidechick/pseuds/Darksidechick
Summary: Hans' day with Anna gets ruined once he's introduced to Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: The Ulterior Motives AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Regent and the Mountain Man

**Author's Note:**

> When Ulterior Motives first posted, there was a lot of feedback about Kristoff-- where he was, if he and Hans will ever meet, etc., since he isn't featured in the main story. This is mainly to satisfy the masses, and offer a small taste to how he fits into this AU. There might be more prompts to feature Kristoff in the future. We'll see.

The rejoicing sunshine brought on by the end of the frozen summer didn’t last for long. The next morning brought on a line of rainstorms that kept the majority of Arendelle’s citizens inside their homes. The precipitation varied from light drizzles to heavier downpours over a span of three days, keeping everyone in a saddened state. It was fitting weather for a kingdom in mourning.

A thunderstorm lingered late on the third night, while everyone slept. Well, almost everyone.

Prince Hans was roused from his sleep after a particularly loud thunderclap. He let out a groan as his eyes slowly opened. Flashes of light briefly illuminated the room through the narrow slits in his curtains, and his hand came out from beneath the bedding to rub his eyes. A yawn escaped him, and he rolled over to grab for his pocket watch sitting at the bedside table. Aiming it into the light, he could see it was still in the early hours of the morning. He was used to storms. The Southern Isles got plenty of them during the summer, and the noise didn’t faze him too much. A quick fluffing of his pillow, and the prince was soon settled back to sleep.

That is, until the door to his bedchamber quickly opened, closed, and then the weight of his bed suddenly shifted. Under normal circumstances, he would have been alarmed to have someone barge into his private room while he was at his most vulnerable. However, this was the third night in a row of intrusions, and he already knew who it was. The same person it was last night.

A soft whimpering came from his right and then dainty hands nudged his shoulder.

“H-Hans….”

“…yes, Anna?”

“I…” She trembled. “I don’t want to be alone….”

He sighed softly and drew the blankets back, inviting her into the bed. “I know.”

_Night number three of playing this game. If I bid her goodnight at her chamber door, she’ll only climb into my own bed later. Thank goodness neither of us require—or need—serving staff to help us dress. I’d hate for needless rumors to start._

She quickly slid under the covers and he rolled over onto his back to draw her to him. “Another unpleasant dream?” he asked, recalling her reasoning for breaking in the previous night. His arms wrapped around her and his fingers began rubbing up and down her back.

“No…” She said softly, resting her head on his chest. “it’s the thunderstorm. I don’t like them.”

“It’s only weather, my dear.” He tried to hold back a yawn, “it’ll pass. Don’t let it worry you.”

“I can’t….” her breath hitched as her fingers clutched his sleepshirt. “I hate storms. They remind me of death.”

_Death? That’s a bit extreme…._ Hans thought to himself. He opened his mouth to question her about it, but she beat him to it.

“My parents were lost at sea during a thunderstorm.” She muttered and pressed further into his side. “They left me and Elsa.” Her voice was exhausted and strained. “And then Elsa left me, too.” She exhaled very loudly, “…everyone I loved is dead, and now I’m all alone.”

Hans froze. His hand stopped caressing her, it even felt like his own heart stopped beating for a moment. She couldn’t possibly mean that, laying in his bed, in his arms.

_This has to be the mourning talking. Christ, when I spoke with her that first night, the night we settled everything, she was far more optimistic, far livelier. And she spent the majority of_ that _night **crying**._

The more he thought about it, the majority of her rainy days were spent alone in her room. He was busy trying to hold the kingdom together and work out the arrangements of the trapped visitors. There were few opportune moments to visit her throughout the day. Perhaps that was his biggest mistake. In her solitude, she had regressed from the progress he’s made with her.

“You’re not alone, Anna.” He eventually replied and angled his head to look down at her. “You still have me. You’ll always have me.”

She didn’t reply.

“Hey…” he prompted, and gently nudged her to get her attention. “I know it’s hard, but you’ll get through this. _We_ will, together.”

Again, there was no verbal response from her. Her fingers merely rubbed mindless circles against his shirt.

Hans sighed and tried to think up ways to make her feel better. Coming from an abusive family, he couldn’t easily relate to her sorrows. The immense stress from the disaster that was the late-queen’s coronation was enough to crumble even _his_ resolve. Coupling that with the sudden loss of a wanted sibling….

“What can I do?”

Her eyes met his briefly, and for a moment, he thought he saw some form of spark in those blue orbs. But it left as quickly as it came.

“I don’t know….” She mumbled. Her head angled back down, and she buried her face down into his chest. “It just hurts…”

A thought struck him, and his hand reached around to gently tap on her shoulder. “You know… I think I have an idea that will help.” There was another flash of lightning, and she squeaked and hid her face again.

“…like what?”

* * *

To Hans’ immense relief, the morning brought the return of the summer sun. The bright rays that came in through the curtains were shining on Anna, giving her a rather warm glow—a welcoming sight and mood lifter considering her current emotional state.

He dressed quickly while she slept on, purposefully sorting through his clothes for the darker of pieces. Most of his black attire was left in the Isles, but that would soon be rectified. In between appointments yesterday, he had penned a letter home to have the remains of his personal effects shipped to Arendelle. Now it would be a matter of time until it all arrived. In the meantime, his grey tailcoat would have to do. And to show his support for his fiancée, he wore a black armband over his left sleeve.

By the time he had returned to his bedchamber a little later, Anna had already gone back to her room to dress for the day. He was thankful, at least this way when the servants came to tidy the room, she wouldn’t still be in it. Moving to stand in front of the mirror, he made a few last minute adjustments to his appearance. A quick retying of his black cravat, adjusting his waistcoat, and then slipping on a black pair of gloves, and then he was back in the corridor to rendezvous with Anna. After all, he was about to make a public appearance. And as the current regent of Arendelle, he had to look his best. It would certainly take everything he had to make sure Anna appeared at _her_ best.

“There you are,” He smiled warmly as he stood in the great hall and watched her descend the main staircase. Already, she was looking far better than she did the last two days. Her hair was neatly styled into her signature plaits. And as much as he tried not stare, he had to admit that she looked absolutely beautiful in her mourning ensemble. The bodice, skirt, and her cloak all shared the same rosemaling details and the snug bodice helped accentuate her figure. It was a pleasing difference to the loose robe and unflattering nightgowns she’s been wearing.

_What a marvelous transformation compared to the last two days when she wouldn’t even leave her room._

“You look nice,” He offered.

She blushed and glanced down at herself. “thanks,” she said softly. “I’m uh… surprised it still fits.” Anna shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted her cloak around her shoulders. “I haven’t worn this since… well… since Mama and Papa…”

Hans saw her eyes start to water, and he immediately stepped forward to take her hands in his. 

“Hans, I….” She shook her head and blinked hard to keep any developing tears from escaping down her cheeks, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“We’re only going for a stroll around the village.”

Her mouth formed into a pouty frown. “You just mean to show me off.”

“It sounds so negative when you phrase it like that.” Hans replied, releasing her hands so his could come up to cup her cheek, “we’ve been cooped up in the castle for days. The fresh air will do you good—do _us both_ good. And as I’ve told you before, my darling, you are the future of your kingdom. Your people do need to see you eventually.”

“I can’t…” she tried to counter but was silenced when he drew her into his arms. “I’m not strong enough to face them.”

“You’re stronger than you know, Anna.” He leaned down to murmur in her ear.

“They’re only going to ask about Elsa…”

Hans took a step back and gently lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “I’m sure they won’t.” He tried to reassure her. “You’re their priority now. And mine.”

“H-Hans…” Anna bit her lip and gave the entrance doors a wary glance. “You… you won’t leave me alone out there, will you?”

“Of course not.” He immediately shook his head and offered her his arm. “This is our day. I wouldn’t dream of leaving your side.”

The walk from the castle towards the village was a silent one as the pair tried not to draw too much attention to themselves right away. With it being later in the morning, the market square was bustling with citizens conducting their businesses, as well as additional castle staff scattered throughout removing any decorations set up for the coronation.

“Good morning, your highnesses!” said the baker as he tended to his cart.

Anna gave a shy wave with her free hand and glanced around. The man’s greeting drew the attention of the nearby citizens, and several walked over to them.

“Prince Hans! Princess Anna! Good day to you!”

“Your highnesses!”

“Princess Anna! You’re alright!!”

It wasn’t long before the crowd came and surrounded them. Hans could feel Anna’s grip tighten around his arm as townsperson after townsperson offered her their condolences and heartfelt messages. He remained silent for the majority of the time, only really opening his mouth if someone specifically asked him a question. Still, he made sure they didn’t stand in the same place for too long, and the more they moved through the crowd, he could see the toll the attention was taking on Anna. She didn’t have to say anything, or even look at him for him to know she’s had enough.

Anna let out a huge sigh once the people returned to their business and they were further away from the square. Hans walked her down the ramp towards the docks. There was an empty bench facing the water, and he led her to it.

“Hans…” she leaned her head on his shoulder and her hand found its way into his larger one. “Nothing will ever be the same again. The life I knew… it’s gone.”

He raised a curious brow and looked down at her.

“Well… not really…” she corrected herself as she stared out at the fjord. The sunlight shimmering off the water was therapeutic. “…since my days over the last three…well, _thirteen_ years consisted of wandering aimlessly and begging outside a locked door.”

“Those days are over.”

Her breath hitched as another wave of grief came over her. “the door isn’t locked anymore. It doesn’t need to be. No one will ever be on the other side….” With her free hand, she pulled out a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and began wiping her eyes. “This feels like one giant nightmare that I can’t wake from—” she turned to him and placed a finger to his lips. “—and don’t. I… I know what you’re going to say. Please… don’t say it.”

Hans nodded, and after a few seconds, she retracted her hand. There was still a matter he wanted to discuss with her but bringing it up would ruin the serenity of the moment. There wouldn’t really be a good time, or way, to bring up the details of Elsa’s funeral.

_That formality is the first step to getting some closure over the whole ordeal. Once the queen is officially gone, we can clear the way for more important matters—_

_“Anna?? Anna!! Is that you??”_ a voice called behind them. Hans twisted around to find a broad, blonde man standing at the top of the path waving down at them.

_…who is that?_

Anna also turned around in her seat, and once she got eyes on the man in question, she jumped up from the bench and bolted up the ramp.

Hans immediately rose and his jaw dropped in shock. Through all of his efforts, he couldn’t manage to get any rise out of Anna other than a smile—albeit weakly—and all of the sudden, a stranger shows up, and she shows more energy—and emotion– in a matter of seconds than she did over the last three days. Just who was this man? His eyes narrowed when the man pulled her into a tight hug, and a twinge of jealousy coursed through him.

_How long will it take before she embraces **me** like that? She hasn’t run into **my** arms since begging for that kiss of life._

He clasped his hands behind his back and made his way up the path to his fiancée. The sooner he separated them, the less of a chance he would get the urge to toss this man into the fjord.

“Oh Anna!!” The man exclaimed as he and Anna let go of each other. “You’re alright. You’re really alright!”

“You are, too!” Anna couldn’t help but smile. “I wasn’t sure what had happened to you after—”

“I told you, you wouldn’t have to worry about me.” he smiled and tilted his head a little. “But we were so afraid—”

“—we?” She asked.

“The family.” He shrugged. “I didn’t even believe Grand Pabbie when he said you were alright. But—

“ _Ahem._ ” Hans cleared his throat, standing a few steps behind Anna with the best, innocently-curious expression on his face that he could muster. “Anna, dear, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend, here?”

“Oh!” Anna’s face flushed and she stepped back to loop her arm through Hans’ again. “Sorry. Um, Kristoff? This is Prince Hans, m-my fiancé. And Hans, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, an ice harvester for Arendelle.” Anna paused. “He’s my friend—the one I told you about.”

“Ah.” Hans nodded slowly and offered his hand. “A pleasure to meet you. Kristoff.”

“Uh, same.” Kristoff said, giving the offered hand an awkward shake.

There was something about this Kristoff Bjorgman that left Hans feeling uneasy. It could be the way the mountain man seemed to size him up after their handshake. Or… the way he seemed to gaze at Anna. Hans recognized that look. It was the same sort of look that Anna gave _him_ that night of the coronation when he whisked her off her feet.

“I suppose I have you to thank for returning her to me.” Hans said to Kristoff. “We were starting to think she was lost on that mountain.”

“Well… she sort of was—”

“Was _not_!” Anna huffed, and then looked around, finding a certain reindeer missing. “Where is Sven?” she asked.

“He’s back in the valley,” Kristoff said, and his shoulders slumped a bit. “Pabbie’s tending to him. I think he got a little under-the-weather from… y’know.”

“Oh no! Poor Sven…” Anna frowned and placed her hand on Kristoff’s arm. “I hope he gets well soon. I’d love to see him.”

_Sven? Pabbie?_ It suddenly dawned on Hans that he had never really pushed Anna for information about her travels through the mountains. Her sudden and desperate return to Arendelle spawned drastic action, and the aftermath had completely consumed them both. He made a mental note to ask her for details later.

“Hey,” Kristoff said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry about Elsa. I uh, I know how much she meant to you.”

Anna’s lips pressed tight and she nodded. “Thank you….” She took a deep breath and glanced up towards Hans for a moment. “This was all my fault. All I wanted was for us to be happy. You, me…,” her eyes then landed on Kristoff. “and Elsa. Everyone! And I ruined everything!” She fished through her pocket for her handkerchief and quickly wiped her eyes again. “I saw my sister again for a few hours… and now she’s gone forever. And what do I have to remember her by? An empty room, a kingdom practically in shambles, and a cold, empty ice castle in the mountains….”

“This wasn’t your fault.” Hans said, placing his hand over hers. “Don’t put the blame on yourself—” he was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. He let go of Anna and turned around to see Kai standing behind him.

“Yes?”

“Pardon the interruption, Your Highness… but there’s something back at the castle that requires your attention.”

Hans nodded and excused himself from Anna and Kristoff so he could talk to the steward a little further away, making sure he could keep an eye on the pair from over Kai’s shoulder. The servant pulled a message from his pocket to read, but Hans was only partially listening. He was far more interested in what his fiancée and her friend were conversing about.

_“You still have your childhood memories, though, Anna.”_

_“I know….”_ She sighed and hugged her arms close to her chest. _“I don’t understand though, Kristoff…. Her magic was so beautiful. Why couldn’t she see that? Why couldn’t everyone? And why did she have to keep them so secretive? It was who she was… people would have accepted it. I did…. I suppose, I was the only one.”_

_“No. I did, too. I mean, after getting over the shock of it all.”_

_“At…. At least I still have Olaf.”_ Anna mused sadly and glanced back out towards the shimmering fjords. Before Kristoff could reply, she immediately went into a wild panic. _“Oh my gosh, **Olaf**! Where is he??” _She immediately tore away from Kristoff’s side and returned to Hans, not caring that she was interrupting her steward. “Hans!! Please tell me you’ve seen Olaf!”

Hans exchanged puzzled glances with the servant. “I don’t think I know an Olaf. Who is he?”

“Olaf!” Anna cried and held her hand out about waist high. “He’s an enchanted snowman about this tall. Elsa made him! Please tell me you know where he is.”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Kai replied first. “I have not seen a snowman wandering the castle.”

_I have… or, what’s left of him…._ Now Hans understood why there was a random puddle with sticks, stones and carrots in the middle of the corridor. “Anna, dear…. I think he’s gone.” He gestured towards the sun. “Snow melts in the summer.”

“No….no, _no, NO!”_ her hands covered her mouth and she started trembling in place.

When it looked like her legs would give out, he quickly opened his arms to catch her before Kristoff could get the chance to. While she clung to him, he waved for Kai to return to the castle with the promise to continue the discussion later. With a sigh, he turned his attentions back to Anna. There was one thing that was certain about her, she formed attachments to people—even magical ones—incredibly fast. Unfortunately, that only made so much harder when she lost them. There was clearly way more to her adventure than just having a guide take her to the North Mountain and back. And what exactly happened out there between her and Kristoff? Every time he spared the ice harvester a glance, he was twisting his hands about nervously, and he seemed far more comfortable alone with Anna than when the three of them were together.

_There’s definitely something going on with this man. And I don’t like it. I worked too hard to get to this point. One thing is certain, I’ll definitely have to keep an eye on those two._

“Anna…” he said softly, “maybe we should return to the castle for now…” He suggested, desiring to keep the pair apart while he gets up to speed. To his surprise and relief, he could feel her nodding against his chest. He was under the impression she would want to stay outside now that Kristoff was here.

“It’s… probably best…” She pulled back and offered him a weak apologetic smile. “I’m… I’m sorry for cutting our walk short.”

“Don’t apologize.” Hans replied and offered his arm once more. “You’re hurting. I understand. There’s still the rest of–”

Anna didn’t let him finish as she quickly turned to address Kristoff. “Hey, come with us? We’re heading back to the castle.”

“Who, me?” Kristoff glanced around. “You want me in the castle?”

“You’re my friend, silly. Of course, I want you to come.” Anna replied and held out her free hand to him.

_Well, this day is ruined._ Hans nodded to back up Anna’s wishes. And he made sure to keep his tone professional. There was a need to make sure Kristoff knew that _he_ was in charge. “Yes, by all means. While you’re here, we can discuss acquiring you a new sled.”

“O-oh. That really isn’t—” Kristoff tried to counter, but Anna cut him off.

“Nonsense. I promised you a new one. And I never break a promise. Besides, it’s your livelihood.” She said thoughtfully, and continued to ramble her thoughts out loud, “maybe we can do more. Like a title, too. I mean you did a tremendous service to the princess of Arendelle. You should be rewarded. Hmm… royal ice master has a nice ring to it…”

Hans couldn’t help but shoot Anna an incredulous look.

_Wait, what?!_


End file.
